Reunited and it Feels Like Death
by Lymrich1985
Summary: This is the first in a series of my Season 5 of Supernatural. This is the first Episode. Dean deals with his new destiny, and Sam lives in an unexpected way. With the help of Castiel, and a half breed demon/angel Lena.
1. The World Stops

Supernatural Season 5 Episode 1: 

Reunited and it Feels Like Death

Scene 1

There is a young woman running through a park. She trips over a rock and tumbles to the ground. As she stands, and looks back you can see the dark shadow that closes in on her. The young woman makes it to the parking lot, and struggles with the key to unlock her door. The shadow manifests into a rugged looking man with red eyes. As the young woman turns around she comes face to face with the man.

Malice:

Don't worry love this won't hurt…to much.

Malice as he is called grabs the young woman by the throat, and throws her to the ground. She struggles to stand.

Young Woman:

Please don't.

Malice charges her, but before he can reach her, and make his kill he is shot from behind. Malice turns around.

Dean:

Why don't you walk away while you still can?

Malice:

(Smirking)

Well, if it isn't Dean Winchester. And here we thought that we had gotten rid of you.

Dean:

Gee, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm told I can be an annoying pain in the ass on a good day.

Malice:

It's a shame really. We had such high hopes for you. Dean you could have been one of his best. Your brother beat you to it I am afraid. Better to be at the right hand of the devil than is his path. I guess that's why they call him the smarter Winchester.

Dean attacks Malice, and throws several punches, but only lands a few. Malice grabs Dean's leg as Dean tries to kick him, throws him with incredible force into the young woman's car. Deans is lying by the car, and Malice grabs him by the throat.

Malice:

He is going to hate me for this, but there are only so many times he can spare your life. Like I said before it really is a shame.

Dean:

At least I have my strikingly handsome features.

Malice:

Sarcastic even at the brink of death.

Someone taps on Malice's shoulder. He looks over his shoulder, and there is a petite blonde behind him.

Lena:

Actually I am the pretty one.

Lena grabs Malice, and throws him away from Dean. Malice stands and dusts himself off. Lena helps Dean to his feet. Castiel appears and helps the young woman to her feet.

Castiel:

You are going to be okay. Come with me. Lena take care of him.

Lena:

(Lena looks at Malice with a smile)

With pleasure.

She runs towards Malice, and they begin to throw punches. Lena kicks him in the stomach, and the punches him across the face. Dean leans up against the car to enjoy the show.

Castiel:

Dean follow me we need to get Margaret home safetly.

Margaret:

How do you know my name?

Castiel:

Let's get you home…Dean!

Dean:

(Pouting)

Come on Cass I love this part.

Castiel looks at Dean.

Dean:

Fine, but next time I get to do the demon ass kicking. Got it?!

Dean and Castiel begin to walk away. Lena goes flying against the car, and stands back up. Castiel and Dean look at her.

Lena:

(Looking at them)

I have this completely under control.

Malice grabs her by the jacket, and flips her, but she lands on her feet, and kicks him in the face. Dean and Castiel continue to leave with Margaret. Malice hits Lena a few times. She wipes the blood from her lip, and glares at him.

Lena:

I hate it when they make me bleed.

Scene 2

A man walks into a dirty hotel room, and throws down a dusty bag. He throws some bloody knives, and a bloody rag onto a table. He sits on the edge of his bed, and removes his mud covered boots. As he unbuttons his bloody shirt a woman puts her arms around his neck.

Woman:

How was it baby? Did you make him scream, and beg you to end it? Did you get the answers we needed?

She licks the blood from his cheek. Sam looks at Ruby.

Sam:

Not yet but I will.

Ruby smirks as Sam kisses her, and then beds her.

Scene 3

Dean and Castiel are walking down the porch steps of Margaret's house. Dean takes a seat on a step, and Castiel sits beside him.

Castiel:

We did a good thing tonight Dean.

Dean:

Same thing we do every night. Don't get me wrong hunting was what I was born for I get that now, but without Sammy being here it just doesn't have the same feeling as did before you know?

Castiel:

I know that going against your brother was a tough decision, but it was for the greater good. Sam was just too far gone down the path of evil to save.

Dean:

You're wrong.

Castiel:

Dean we have been through this.

Dean:

Not about that Cass. About how hard it must have been to choose. It wasn't.

Castiel:

How do you mean?

Dean:

When it came time to make that decision it was easy. He wasn't Sammy anymore. He was just a demon with a Sammy shell. He's gone. Sammy is gone, and there is going to come a point where I will have to go to head to head with that thing with his face, and even though I know that Sammy is gone I don't think I can do it.

Castiel:

Do what Dean?

Dean:

Kill Sammy.

Scene 4

Malice it flung into a tree, and Lena is approaching him. Malice looks at her as he struggles to get to his feet.

Malice:

I see Dean turned to you angels to do his job for him, and a pretty powerful one at that.

Lena:

Trust me I'm no angel sweetheart.

Malice gets to his feet finally, and throws a few more punches. Lena grabs his hand and holds Malice to her.

Lena:

Take a closer look.

Malice looks into her eyes and they begin to glow. They are surrounded by a red mist. Malice screams in agony, and when the mist clears Lena walks through a cloud of ashes that was once Malice.

**Note: **

**This is Lymrich1985formerly Society1985. I had to create a new account. So, for all of those who have read my stuff before I hope you enjoy, and for those of you who haven't as well. Please review. **

**Chapter 2 will be up soon. **


	2. And When I Dream

Supernatural Season 5 Episode 1: 

Reunited and it Feels Like Death Part 2

Scene 1

Dean is sitting on his hotel bed polishing his gun. Lena walks into the hotel room, and jumps onto the opposite bed lying down.

Dean:

Is he dead?

Lena:

Scuffled just as Castiel ordered.

Dean:

Nobody likes a teachers pet sweetheart.

Lena:

Am I sensing jealousy in your voice? This was my job in the first place. Thanks to me there is one less badie in the world.

Dean:

Hey, I helped…a little.

Lena gets up, and walks to the door to leave.

Dean:

Where are you going?

Lena:

To give Castiel my report.

Dean:

Of course you are.

Lena smirks at him, and walks out of the hotel room. Dean continues to polish his gun. There is a gust of wind that blows through the window, and Dean gets an eerie chill that runs up his spine.

Whisper:

Help me.

Dean looks around, and stands up. Brushing it off he sets his gun down, and lays on the bed, and closes his eyes.

Scene 2

Lena is standing on some docks on the river. She breaths in the cool air. Castiel appears on her left.

Lena:

You know you can give most people a heart attack doing that.

Castiel:

Then I am lucky that you are not most people. Good work on Malice.

Lena:

I'm guessing the big guy was pleased?

Castiel:

Yes, he finds you helping Dean exceptional.

Lena turns to face him, and brushes some hair out of his eyes.

Lena:

And how do you feel about it?

She rests her hand on his cheek. He holds her hand there for a moment, and then brushes it away.

Castiel:

It is God's will, and therefore I obey.

Lena:

Right, of course you do.

Lena steps away from him.

Lena:

I'll see you around Cas. The next time he needs me to bail you and Dean out of trouble I'm sure.

Lena turns to leave, and Castiel grabs her arm to face him. When, he doesn't say anything Lena removes his hand from her arm.

Lena:

That's what I thought.

Lena walks away, and Castiel looks sadly out over the water.

Scene 3

Sam is looking through some books, and Ruby walks into the hotel room. She sets down her bag. Ruby walks over to Sam, and sits next to him.

Ruby:

You haven't moved from that spot since I left.

Sam:

We need a few things to perform the ritual, and I want to make sure we have it down right.

Ruby sits on his lap.

Ruby:

You're too serious you need to relax Sam.

Sam picks Ruby up, and stands her up.

Sam:

It has to be perfect. We need this to work if we are going to have any chance in sending Lucifer back to hell.

Ruby:

Sam we have time. He is still weak.

Sam:

But for how long Ruby? If he comes into full power he will start to be able to influence the people on earth. We can't let that kind of evil spread.

Ruby:

You're right. We need her, but are you sure she will help up? I mean I am a demon Sam, and you aren't completely human. What if she isn't powerful enough?

Sam:

She has to be. Come on there are only a few more things we need.

Sam grabs his knife, and then his bag. Ruby smiles.

Ruby:

I love this part.

Scene 4:

Dean is lying in bed asleep, and he begins to toss and turn.

(Dean's Dream: The year 1815)

There is a town in chaos. Houses are a blaze, and women, and children are screaming. The townspeople are running through the streets. A man is walking through the streets with men on all sides of him. One of the men grabs a woman running by, and snaps her neck. The man stops, and looks at him his eyes are a deep red.

Man:

Burn it to the ground. Leave no survivors, and find her now!

The men split up. There is a woman in a house she is being harassed by one of the men. He grabs her arm.

Hope:

Let go of me!

The man throws her to the ground, and laughs. He gets on top of her, and tries to kiss her. As she struggles against the kiss he is pulled back by an 1815 version of Dean.

Dean:

I believe she said to let her go.

Man:

This is none of your business.

Dean:

You lay you r disgusting hands on my wife, and it is my business.

Hope stands her back to the wall. Dean punches the man in the face. The man throws a few punches, and lands one in Dean's stomach. As he charges Dean again Dean dodges it, and slams the mans head into the wall knocking him unconscious. Hope runs into his arms, and kisses him. Dean looks her over.

Dean:

Hope are you okay?

Hope:

I'm fine.

She touches his face to look at the bruise forming.

Dean;

I'm so sorry I was gone so long. I was tracking him, and he set me on a false trail. It took me a few days to realize he was coming here.

Dean kisses her all over her face.

Hope:

I love you. I'm safe now that you are here.

The door flies open. Dean and Hope are flown up against the wall. The Man from the village steps through the door. Hope looks at him in fear.

Dean:

Stay away from her!

As Dean struggles the man walks up to Hope, and grabs he by the neck. He smells her.

Man:

Oh sister you still smell of sweet innocence.

Hope:

Lucifer.

Man:

Sorry, Dean, but this is going to have to be a private family reunion.

Dean:

No!

Dean struggles some more, and Lucifer releases him, and then throws him through the wall to the outside. Dean is lying on the ground, and losing consciousness. Hope screams in the distance.

(End Dream)

Dean jolts awake, and grabs Lena by the neck who was shaking him awake. When the haziness of the dream wears off he let's go of Lena's neck. Lena gasps for breath.

Lena:

What the hell is wrong with you?

Dean:

I'm sorry bad dream.

Lena stands rubbing her neck, and sits on her bed.

Lena:

I know. I was trying to snap you out it before you tried to strangle me.

Dean:

Calm down. You can't die anyway. Not by me strangling you anyway.

Lena drops the act, and smiles.

Lena:

Damn. I thought I could at least milk it for awhile. So, who's Hope?

Dean:

What?

Lena:

Hope you screamed her name before you woke up.

Dean:

I don't know. It was just a bad dream.

Dean stands up, and walks into the bathroom. He splashes water on his face, and Hope's face flashes into his mind. He stares into the mirror.

Dean:

It was just a dream.

**Note: Part 3 will explore the darker side of Sam. Castiel will send news from above to Dean and Lena. **


	3. It Begins with Blood

Supernatural Season 5 Episode 1: 

Reunited and it Feels Like Death Part 3

Scene 1

Ruby is standing outside on the porch steps of a house, and sharpening her knife. It's dark out, and she looks over the simple neighbor hood. Sam walks outside, and she hands him a flask. He takes a large gulp of the alcohol, and hands the flask back to her.

Ruby:

If you can't do this Sam I will.

Sam grabs the flask back out of her hands, and then grabs the knife.

Sam:

No, I can do this.

Ruby:

Remember this is for the greater good. Without this blood we can't complete the ritual. Come on.

Ruby grabs his hand, and leads him towards the house. Sam walks in through the foyer. The house is warm, and inviting. As they walk into the living room you see a man tied to a chair, and he is gagged. He doesn't look scared.

Sam:

Ruby take off the gag.

Ruby:

Sam I don't think that is such a good idea. He could scream for help.

Sam:

He won't scream.

Ruby walks over to him and removes the cloth around his mouth. The man just looks at Sam.

Sam:

You know why I am here?

Man:

Of course, it's okay son in the end we all receive judgment.

Ruby:

There is evil at work, and your death will serve a greater purpose.

Ruby looks at the man closely.

Ruby:

I don't sense any fear from you at all. You really aren't afraid to die are you Father Patrick.

Father Patrick:

I am a man of God, and the only evil force I see is you my dear. Do what you have come to do.

Sam:

I am so sorry.

Sam takes a step forward, and pulls out a syringe.

Sam:

This is for the pain.

Sam is about to put it in his arm when he stops, and looks at Father Patrick. Sam smirks at him, and steps away. Sam laughs a little, and Father Patrick has fear in his eyes for the first time. Ruby looks at Sam with a smile.

Ruby:

You really had him going there Sam. I mean you do have those sad little puppy eyes down.

Sam:

I do don't I.

Ruby:

I mean the father here got a little misty with your soulful apology.

Ruby walks over and sits on the father's lap. She brushes some hair out of his face, and gives him a kiss on the nose. Father Patrick tries to shake her off.

Sam:

Why would I ease your pain? Really Father Patrick that is my favorite part of this whole thing.

Ruby:

It really is.

Father Patrick:

Why?

Sam:

We need your blood. The blood of a man of God in order for our ritual to work, and as much as like to see the pain you feel. I like to watch better.

Father Patrick looks at him confused. Ruby smiles at Sam and winks, and she pulls out a blade, and slits the father's throat. He chokes out in sorrow, and Sam hands Ruby a bowl. She lets it fill up with the father's blood. When it is full she stands up, and walks over to Sam giving him a kiss on the check.

Ruby:

Well played baby.

Ruby walks out of the house, and Sam follows.

Scene 2:

Dean pulls the impala into a diner parking lot. Dean and Lena step out of the impala in heavy debate.

Dean:

How can you say that Jet Li is masterful, and kicked Jackie Chan's ass in that movie.

Lena:

With a series of cheap shots, and how can you say that Jackie Chan and drunken fighting come one.

Dean and Lena are walking into the diner, and take a seat.

Dean:

Jet Li Fearless would make Jackie his bitch boy easy.

Lena:

You got me there.

The waitress walks up to them.

Waitress:

What can I get you?

Dean:

Coffee.

Lena:

I'll have the same.

The waitress walks away, and checks out Dean in the process.

Dean:

Any word from Cas?

Lena:

No not yet.

Dean:

Which is a little strange considering that Lucifer is out there somewhere regenerating as we speak you think that the angels would be shaking in their halos, but no they are all aloof, and ominous these days.

Lena:

You got a hold of my word a day calendar again didn't you?

Dean looks at her a little offended.

Dean:

Hey, I know words okay. A lot of them I just like to play it mysterious.

Lena:

And aloof.

Lena laughs as the waitress brings their coffee. She looks at Dean.

Waitress:

Can I get you anything else?

Dean doesn't even look at her, and Lena notices the suggestive tone.

Dean:

No that's all thanks.

She walks away. Lena looks at Dean oddly.

Dean:

What?

Lena:

That waitress was basically asking you to take her home tonight, and do very not so noble things to her, and you completely ignored it.

Dean:

So, I wasn't in the mood.

Lena:

Not in the mood? Since when is Dean Winchester not in the mood? Are you on drugs, or maybe you have just had demons bang your head up against the wall one to many times.

Dean:

Or I just wasn't in the mood. You know I am very offended that you think of me as some sort of womanizing goon.

Lena:

What ever gave you that idea?

Dean laughs at her sarcasm. As he goes to take a sip of his coffee he looks outside, and sees Castiel standing under a streetlight. Lena looks in his direction.

Lena:

Looks like we won't be getting that vacation we are need of.

Dean:

Destiny calls, and all that macho crap I say right about now.

They stand, and Dean throws some money on the table. Lena puts on her jacket, and they walk out of the diner over to Castiel.

Lena:

Honey you're home.

Castiel doesn't flinch.

Dean:

Okay you've got your serious face on. What is it?

Castiel:

It's Sam and Ruby.

Dean:

Now you've got my full attention. What about them?

Castiel:

They murdered a man of God.

Dean looks at Lena whose face of anger, and fear mirrors his own.

Scene 3:

Sam and Ruby are in a mausoleum. Sam is drawing a pentagram, and Ruby is setting up a ritualistic altar.

Ruby:

Are you sure we have everything?

Sam:

I checked twice we are all set.

Ruby:

I hope this works.

Sam finishes up with the pentagram, and Ruby faces him holding a black candle.

Sam:

It will work. You remember what to do?

Ruby:

We've been through this several times. I'm ready.

Sam reaches into his bag, and pulls out an old book, and opens it up to a page entitled The Raising of the Divine.

Sam:

Almost midnight.

Ruby:

As soon as Lucifer is done we are going to make this world burn.

Scene 4:

Dean, Lena, and Castiel walk up to the father's house, and open the door. Dean and Lena raise their guns. They proceed into the once warm house. It's cold and dank and smells like death. Lena lowers her gun, and inhales the air.

Lena:

They are gone Ruby's scent is old.

Dean:

That still creeps me out how you can smell people.

Lena:

Not people a demon which is why I joined on in the first place.

Castile calls out to them from the living room.

Castiel:

In here.

Dean:

I hate when he disappears it makes me what to kick his angel ass.

Lena:

Down boy.

They walk into the living room, and see the father's lifeless body still tied to the chair. Lena covers her mouth, and nose.

Lena:

Who could kill a priest?

Dean:

We know who…what we need to know is why?

Castiel:

They are planning on raising something…something powerful.

Dean:

What is it?

Castiel:

We don't know which is why we are here. We need to track Ruby, and stop them from completing the ritual.

Dean:

Lena can you get a scent?

Lena walks around living room and breaths deeply. Dean and Castiel follow her, as she makes her way back outside onto the porch. She closes her eyes to concentrate. An image of Ruby and Sam cloud her mind. Her eyes snap open.

Lena:

Got them they aren't far from here. They are in a mausoleum on the outskirts of town.

Dean:

Let's go.

Lena:

Wait!

Dean:

What is it?

Lena's eyes cloud over, and she sees a group of demons heading towards the mausoleum.

Lena:

Demons they are on their way there we won't make it to them before they do.

Dean:

Good then, I won't have to kill Sammy myself. I just hope I get a little piece of that demon bitch of his before they do.

They make their way to the car. Lena gets into the passenger seat. Before Dean gets in Castiel stops him.

Castiel:

Are you ready for this Dean?

Dean:

I have to be Cas. Go get some help we are going to need it.

Castiel:

Of course.

Dean gets in the impala, and speeds away.


	4. Then Travels Through Darkness

Supernatural Season 5 Episode 1: 

Reunited and it Feels Like Death Part 4

Scene 1:

Sam and Ruby are in the mausoleum, and Sam looks down at his watch.

Sam:

Midnight.

Ruby:

Here we go.

Sam looks at the book, and then at Ruby. Ruby nods.

Sam:

Ex cruor of insons insontis ut vadum exsisto reverto vobis nos voco vos.

Vos es ut divinus sanctimonialis of malum subter supter , quod thymbra supremus.

Ruby grabs the chalice of blood, and sticks her hand in it. She lets the blood drip onto the pentagram.

Sam:

Nos voco vos sumo vestri locus curator. Take tergum quis est rightfull vestri. Per is dove ut vitualamen nos voco vos.

Ruby walks over to the altar and pulls a white dove out of a cage. She walks over to the pentagram, and stands in the center. She pulls out her knife, and kills the dove placing it in the center.

Outside the mausoleum demons are surrounding it. The wind picks up, and it starts to rain.

Sam:

Ut EGO narro vestri verus nomen vicis three vos mos orior oriri ortus quod adeo mihi.

**(Ritual Translation)**

From the blood of the innocence that shall be returned to you we summon you.

You are that the divine sister of the evil below, and the savoir above.

We summon you to take your place guardian. Take back what is rightfully yours. With this dove as sacrifice we summon you.

As I speak your true name times three you will rise and come to me.

Ruby and Sam stand on opposite sides of the pentagram, and each grab a pouch filled with powder.

Scene 2:

Dean and Lena pull up to the path leading into the woods. They step out of the car, and go to the truck. Dean opens it and they start to load up weapons.

Lena:

This path should take us straight to the mausoleum.

Dean:

How many demons can you sense?

Lena:

Pack heavy, and pray Castiel gets here soon.

Dean:

Lena I need you to do something for me.

Lena:

Name it.

Dean:

If there is a chance we can save Sam, then I want you to get him out of there no matter what okay?

Lena:

Dean…

Dean:

Please do this for me?

Lena looks at him, and nods. They close the trunk, and before they head into the woods Dean turns to her.

Dean:

And leave Ruby to me.

Lena:

Of course there is plenty of demon ass to go around.

Scene 3:

Sam and Ruby are pouring the powder around the pentagram. Sam grabs a blade and cuts his hand.

Sam:

Spero…

He drops his blood through the center of the pentagram.

Sam:

Spero! Spero!

As Sam says the name for the last time the door bursts open, and demons come through the door. Two of them grab Ruby, and the others approach Sam. Sam nails one of them in the face. Ruby throws the others off of her, and pulls out her knife.

Ruby:

Come on!

One of the demons signals the others to stop.

Luca:

It's been a long time Ruby.

Ruby looks at him, and then frowns in realization.

Ruby:

Luca…it's been a long time.

Sam:

Who the hell are you?

Luca looks at Sam, and smiles menacingly.

Luca:

Ruby I am hurt, and appalled that you didn't tell your lover here who I was.

Ruby:

Didn't seem worth mentioning we were centuries ago.

Sam:

Wait you two…

Luca:

Were married until Ruby here damned both of us to hell.

There is a bright light forming in the center of the circle, and the room begins to shake.

Ruby:

Sam we have to finish the ritual. The blood Sam!

Luca:

I'm sorry love I can't let you do that.

More demons enter the mausoleum. Sam reaches for the blood when he is pulled back by several demons. Ruby engaged two of them. Numerous punches are thrown, and Ruby dodges them. Luca comes from the side, and kicks her in the stomach. Sam is thrown to the ground, and a demon punches him in the face repeatedly. A shot rings out, and the demon on top of Sam falls to the ground. Sam looks in the doorway to find Dean. Lena walks in and grabs one of the demons off of Ruby, and touches her hand to his chest. The demon cries out in pain, and explodes into ashes. There is a demon coming from behind her.

Dean:

Lena watch your ass!

Lena turns around and kicks the demon across the face. Dean helps Sam to his feet.

Dean:

Sammy.

Sam:

Dean.

Ruby is fighting Luca. She grabs him by the jacket, and throws against the opposite wall with great force.

Ruby:

As touching as this family reunion is Sam the blood.

Sam looks at Dean, and walks towards the altar. Dean raises his gun to him.

Dean:

I'm sorry Sam I can't let you do that.

Sam:

Dean you don't understand.

Dean:

Understand! You killed a damn priest Sam. You can not do this. Whatever it is that you are raising I can't let you.

Ruby approaches Dean from behind, but Lena steps in front of her. Luca stands, and the three remaining demons join him.

Lena:

I don't think so sweetheart.

Luca:

Looks like we are at odds.

Luca and the Demons walk towards all of them with the intent to kill. Lena holds out her hand and holds the in place.

Sam:

What the hell is she?

Dean:

A half breed.

Sam:

So you can work with her, but not me Dean? How does that make any sense?

Dean:

She doesn't feed on demon blood Sam!

Sam:

I'm sorry you feel that way big brother.

Ruby takes the distraction, and grabs Dean and throws him away from Sam. Sam grabs the blood, and throws it into the light. The bowl floats in the center of the light. Ruby, and Dean are fighting. Dean grabs Ruby by the neck, and is about to stab her when the light catches his eye. It is expanding. Lena runs over to Dean, and grabs his arm. She ushers him to the outside as the light grows brighter, and then explodes. Sam, Ruby, Luca, and the other demons are thrown back. Lena and Dean land outside just in time.

As the dust settles Dean and Lena stand dusting themselves off.

Dean:

You could've warned me you were about to throw me outside with your freak powers.

Lena:

Sorry I was thinking on my toes.

Dean:

You think?!

Lena:

You're welcome by the way.

Dean and Lena look at the mausoleum. They cautiously approach it. Dean raises his gun and Lena does the same with her knife.

Lena:

Slowly we don't know what it was that they raised. It could be some sort of hell beastie.

Dean raises an eyebrow to her.

Lena:

I'm just saying.

As they walk into the mausoleum they look around, and everyone is unconscious. Dean walks through the smoke over to Sam, and checks for a pulse looking at Sam intently.

Dean:

He's alive.

Lena:

Dean.

Dean looks over at Lena, and she is staring at something in the corner of the room. Dean gets up, and stands beside her. Lena looks at him saddened.

Dean:

Oh my god.

In the corner of the room is a girl she is naked, and shaking from fear. She looks up at Dean and Lena. Dean's eyes widen.

Dean:

Hope?

Hope looks around the room scared. Dean crouches down to the ground, and lowers his gun to the ground.

Lena:

Hope…as in the girl from your dream Hope?

Dean:

It's okay Hope. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe.

Dean works his way towards her. Hope is looking around confused, and is scared. Dean reaches out to touch her cheek, and she flinches. Hope tries to move away from him, but she is trapped between Dean, and the wall. She cries out.

Dean:

Shhh. It's okay. My name is Dean I am here to help you.

Dean touches her shoulder gently, and she looks at him calming a little. Her eyes tear up, and Dean leans towards her she jumps into his arms holding on tight.

Dean:

It's okay. You're safe.

The demons begin to stir awake unnoticed by Lena, and Dean. Dean removes his jacket, and puts it on Hope.

Lena:

Not the jacket.

Dean looks at her. Lena crouches down to assist Dean in helping Hope to her feet. She stands shakily. Looking around Hope seems to be overwhelmed. Luca takes that moment to grab hold of Hope yanking her from Dean, and Lena's grasp. Hope screams. Lena throws Luca to the wall, and a demon grabs Dean. Hope is thrown to the ground in the process.

Dean:

Hope!

Hope stands to her feet, and runs out into the woods, and a demon follows her.

Dean:

Hope no!

Dean tries to go after her, but he is pulled back. Dean punches the demon in the face, and then kicks him. The demon grabs Dean by the neck, and lifts up into the air. Sam and Ruby start to come to as Castiel, and two angels appear. Ruby helps Sam to his feet.

Ruby:

Come on Sam we have to get out of here.

Sam:

Did it work? Where is she?

Ruby:

I don't know we have to go. Now come on Sam.

Sam and Ruby sneak out the back. Castiel grabs the demon off of Dean.

Dean:

Cas it was girl. They raised a girl. She ran off, and a demon followed her.

Castiel:

Get to her now. We have this under control.

Dean goes to leave.

Lena:

Dean take this!

Lena tosses Dean Ruby's knife.

Scene 4:

Hope is running through the woods, and the demon is hot on her heels. She stops, and looks back, and continues to run. She trips over a limb, and tumble down a hill roughly. When she lands to her feet she gets up, and continues to run.

Dean is running through the woods following their trail.

Hope trips to the ground, and cries out in pain. She gets to her feet, and runs limping.

Dean hears Hope's scream in the distance, and follows the sound.

Hope reaches a clearing, and runs to the edge of a cliff, and looks down at the river below. When she turns around the demon is standing there.

Demon:

What a waste of a beautiful creature.

The demon charges her and grabs her by the throat. He strikes her across the cheek, and she falls to the ground. He walks towards her, and she slinks away on the ground. Dean comes running through the clearing, and tackles the demon to the ground. Dean punches the demon in the face, and grabs the knife. Dean and the demon struggle. The demon ends up on top of Dean, and is about to stab him. Hope hits the demon in the head with a rock, and he throws her to the ground. Dean and the demon stand face to face. The demon with the knife in his hands throws the knife stabbing Dean through the leg. Dean drops to one knee in pain. The demon approaches him.

Demon:

Just think of all the things I am going to do to her.

The demon walks over, and picks up a rusty metal pipe. As he walks towards Dean Hope charges him, and they go tumbling over the cliff into the water below.

Dean:

Hope!

Dean looks down at the rough water below, but Hope is nowhere to be found.

**Note: Part 5 Will Dean be able to find Hope? Things heat up between Castiel, and Lena. Ruby disappears while Sam is asleep.**


	5. To Find the Love

Supernatural Season 5 Episode 1: 

Reunited and it Feels Like Death Part 5

Scene 1

Dean looks down at the water below. Lena and Castiel are running towards the clearing.

Lena:

Dean! No!

Dean jumps off the cliff into the water before they can reach him. Lena and Castiel reach the edge of the cliff and see Dean emerge to the surface and look around. They follow the bank. Dean is looking around for Hope. He dips underwater, and emerges again. When he looks to his left he sees her floating in the water. Dean makes his way over to her, and turns her over, and begins to swim to land. Lena, and Castiel are there, and Lena walks over to Dean, and helps him pull Hope from the water. They get her on land.

Dean:

Is she breathing?

Lena checks for breathing, and begins CPR.

Dean:

Cas do something.

Castiel:

I can't I'm sorry.

Lena breaths into Hope's lungs one more time, and she spits up water. Hope is coughing, and sits up a little disoriented.

Hope:

Wh…Wh…Where?

Castiel:

Welcome to the 21st century Hope.

Hope:

Castiel?

Dean looks between the two of them.

Lena:

You know each other?

Castiel:

Another lifetime ago… we should get you to safety.

Dean and Castiel help her up, and they walk into the woods towards the car.

Scene 2:

Sam and Ruby walk into the hotel room, and throw down their stuff.

Sam:

I don't understand I was sure that it would work. We did everything right.

Sam sits on the bed, and takes off his shoes. Ruby stands by the dresser.

Ruby:

We did maybe Luca being there threw the ritual off balance.

Sam:

Speaking of care to explain who Luca is?

Ruby:

Jealousy is such a human trait Sam. It doesn't look good on you.

Sam looks at her, and she walks over to him. Ruby straddles his lap.

Ruby:

Come on we have had a rough night we can talk about this later. Wouldn't you rather do other things than argue?

Sam smiles at her and kisses her passionately. They make love.

Scene 3:

Hope is asleep in bed at a hotel. Dean, Lena, and Castiel are outside talking. Hope begins to toss, and turn.

Outside the room:

Lena:

Wait what do you mean she is Lucifer's sister? How is that even a possibility.

Dean:

You're saying she's evil?

Castiel:

No, she is made of both blood. God's and Lucifer's. She possess all of the goodness of God, and the power of Lucifer.

Dean:

Can she kill him?

Castiel:

Unfortunately no, but she does have the power to send him back to hell for good. There is a catch though.

Dean:

Of course there is.

Lena:

What is it?

Castiel:

She is completely human.

Dean:

So, she can die.

Castiel:

Yes she can. I had no idea that they would be raising her.

Lena:

Does this mean that maybe Sam isn't as evil as we thought? He could have brought her here to send him back.

Castiel:

Yes, and no. Hope power can be swayed either way. The state she is in right now gives her the opportunity to decide.

Dean:

Decide what?

Castiel:

Which path she will take Hope hasn't come into her full abilities yet, and she can't. This needs to be gradual. We need to ease her into her abilities.

Dean:

Enough with the vague undertone Cas. What exactly s she capable of.

Castiel:

When she comes into full power she can either stop Lucifer or join him.

Lena:

Why does it have to be gradual?

Castiel:

She is the most powerful being ever created. If she gains all of it at once it could kill her.

Dean:

How do we make sure that doesn't happen?

Castiel:

As her power progresses we teach her how to use it in a positive way. We teach her to work against evil.

Inside the room:

Hope is tossing. There is a dark shadow reaching out to her, and begins to loom above her. Hope's eyes snap open, and she sees the shadow.

Outside the room:

Dean:

Okay so we protect her keep her on our side.

Castiel:

I will go, and confer with the others.

Castiel disappears.

Lena:

Why didn't you tell him?

Dean:

About what?

Lena:

The dream you had about her. That would have be a bit of useful information don't you think?

Dean:

Lena…

A scream comes from the room. Dean and Lena rush in to find Hope with her back pressed up against the headboard, and a dark shadow hovering in front of her.

Dean:

Hey get away from her you son of a bitch!

The shadow turns its attention towards them, and Dean reaches for his gun. Lena looks at the shadow, and her eyes glow red. The shadow dissolves. Dean runs to Hope, and grabs her by the arms.

Dean:

Are you okay?

Hope looks at him, and jumps into his arms. Lena stands there awkwardly.

Lena:

I think that I'm going to go do something.

She walks out of the room, and Hope pulls away from Dean.

Dean:

We never really met. My name is Dean, and I am here to protect you.

Hope looks at him, and touches his face. She speaks for what seems like the first time.

Hope:

Dean.

Dean:

That's right.

Hope grabs his hand and touches it to her chest.

Hope:

Hope.

Dean:

That's right. It's nice to meet you Hope.

Scene 4:

Lena is walking out of a shop with several bags in her hands. When she rounds the corner, and looks up Castiel is there. Lena jumps.

Lena:

You really need to stop doing that.

Castiel looks at her concerned.

Lena:

Bad news?

Castiel nods and they walk over to a park picnic table, and sit.

Castiel:

What's in the bags?

Lena:

Clothes for Hope figured she couldn't where Dean's forever. Unless there won't be a forever.

Castiel:

She is here to send Lucifer back.

Lena:

That's good right?

Castiel:

Yes, and no. You can't tell Dean this must stay between us.

Lena:

Why?

Castiel:

He is bonded to her. You didn't need to tell me for me to know. You can see it in his eyes.

Lena:

I'm listening.

Castiel:

In order for humanity to live she must die.

Lena:

What do you mean she must die? Castiel how is that…why?

Castiel:

Sending Lucifer back to hell will drain her of all her power. Her power is connected to her life.

Lena looks down.

Lena:

He is only going to get closer to her. This isn't fair Castiel. Why should he lose so much? Haven't we risked enough? Haven't we given up enough? Friends, family…

Lena looks at him.

Lena:

Love.

Castiel:

Lena don't.

Lena:

Don't what Castiel? I know you feel for me what I do for you. Why can't you just let yourself feel? I know that you can.

Castiel:

It's not part of my mission. This body belongs to a man that is not me.

Lena:

It's not the body that I am in love with.

Lean leans into him.

Lena:

Although I'm not complaining.

Castiel pushes her away. Lena stands up.

Lena:

You know what Castiel all this talk about go, and the greater good what use is it fighting for it if you can't love in the end. I'm not waiting anymore. I'm done putting myself out there for you, and you shutting down.

Castiel:

Lena…

Lena:

No! Don't talk to me again unless it has to do with business. I can't do this anymore.

Castiel:

Do what?

Lena:

This dance that we do when we see each other I'm just done.

Lena goes to leave, and Castiel grabs her arm. He pulls her to him and kisses her passionately. She pulls away from him.

Castiel:

I'm sorry that was out of line.

Lena jumps into his arms, and continues the kiss.

Scene 5:

Sam is lying in bed asleep, and Ruby slips from under the cover, and starts slowly, and quietly putting on her discarded clothes. She grabs her back, and walks over to the door. Ruby looks at a sleeping Sam, and walks over to him. She places a kiss to his forehead, and sneaks from the room.

Scene 6:

Dean walks out of the bathroom, and Hope is walking around the room in his boxers, and oversized t- shirt. He watches her curiously while drying his hands with a towel. Hope walks over to the TV and looks over it. Studying the TV she hits the power button, and a man shooting a machine gun appears on the screen startling her. Hope stumbles back, and falls over a chair. Dean laughs at her, and watches as she crawls towards it slowly. Lena looks back at Dean.

Hope:

Are they prisoners in this strange box?

Dean:

No that's a TV. It's for entertainment.

Hope turns back to the TV, and sits in the chair. Lena walks in, and looks at Dean who is watching Hope. She looks over at Hope who looks at her.

Hope:

It's magic.

Lena laughs, and walks over to Hope. She hands her the bag.

Hope:

For me?

Lena:

Yes. Clothing.

Hope stands, and hugs Lena.

Hope:

Thank you so much Lena.

Hope takes it and goes into the bathroom shutting the door. Lena sits on the bed and Dean looks at her curiously. She is a little flushed.

Dean:  
Where have you been?

Lena:

I went to get some clothes for Hope. Why?

Dean:

You're blushing.

Lena:

Whatever.

Hope walks out of the bathroom with a pair of black pants on, and trying to button her black semi sheer shirt on backwards over her tank top. Dean and Lena laugh.

Hope:

I don't think this is right.

Lena:

Here let me help you with that.

Lena takes off the shirt, and as she helps her slide it on she notices the scars on her back.

Lena:

Hey Dean will you help me with this.

Dean walks over and notices the scars too. Hope stands there oblivious, and Lena continues to help her.

Lena:

All set.

Hope:

Thank you.

The sound of thunder crackles outside, and it begins to rain it startles Hope. She grabs a hold of Lena.

Lena:

It's okay it's just the rain.

Hope walks over to the window, and looks outside.

Hope:

Rain?

Hope walks over to the door, and walks out onto the covered walkway. She reaches her hand out, and lets the water fall onto her skin coolly. Dean and Lena watch her.

Hope:

I remember rain. I used to love it in the summer when it was warm.

She looks back at Dean and Lena and smiles with tears in her eyes.

Hope:

It's been so long since I was able to feel…anything.

Hope steps out into the rain, and lets it fall over her.

Lena:

Hope it's not summer, and it's freezing come back in the room.

Dean:

Lena just let her enjoy it.

Hope jumps around like a child laughing, and spinning. She stops, and holds he hand out.

Hope:

Come on Dean…Lena it feels amazing.

They don't move. She runs over, and grabs their hands pulling them out. Castiel watches them from afar, as they dance around happily. Dean picks up Hope in his arms bridle style, and spins them around.

Zacariah appears behind Castiel.

Zacariah:

It has to happen now.

Castiel:

Let them have this moment Zacariah.

Dean puts Hope down, and joins in jumping around with Lena. Hope stops, and looks at them.

Castiel:

I'm so sorry Hope.

Castiel looks to the sky, and a ray of light hits Hope. Hope cries out in pain, and grabs her head. Dean and Lena walk over to her. She drops to her knees, and they are on either side of her.

Dean:

Hope what is it? Are you okay?

Lena:

Hope.

Lena looks over, and notices Castiel in the distance. She turns her attention back to Hope who is in agony. Dean grabs her shoulder, and Lena the other to try and help Hope stand. Hope throws both of them off her with extreme force. Dean and Lena are thrown six feet from Hope. Dean crawls back over to her.

Dean;

Hope what is wrong? Look at me, and tell me what to do.

Dean grabs Hope's face in his hands, and when Hope looks at him her eyes are white.

Hope:

There's so much pain make it stop Dean. Please make it stop!

The light hits Hope again as she tries to stand, and she is thrown through the air, and lands on a car crushing the hood. When Dean and Lena un- shield their eyes they see Hope's still body lying on top of the dismembered car.

Scene 7:

Ruby walks into the mausoleum, and looks around at the destroyed altar. She bends down on the pentagram, and wipes up some blood with her index finger she smells it.

Ruby:

Luca.

Luca is standing behind her.

Luca:

Glad that you recognize my scent love.

Ruby stands to face him.

Ruby:

You do realize that you ruined any chance we had at sending boss man back to hell where he belongs.

Luca:

That was the idea. With Lucifer here on earth we will get the rewards we deserve for living in damnation.

Ruby:

With him here we become what we always were to him. Slaves. I don't know about you, but I like it up here.

Luca:

Why because of your human pet? We all know about your relations with the younger Winchester. It's disgusting Ruby.

Ruby:

But it feels so good.

Luca is listening to something.

Luca:

As much as I have enjoyed this little chat I will just have to kill you later.

Ruby:

Later? You've lost your touch Luca. It's usually kill first business later.

Luca:

Well, it appears that your little ritual did work, and I need to take care of that little abomination that you rose from her cage.

Ruby:

You mean.

Luca:

She's under the care of the other Winchester.

Luca takes off out the door. Ruby goes to follow him, but when she reaches the outside he is nowhere to be found.

Scene 7:

Ruby walks into the hotel room, and slams the door. Sam is sitting at the desk waiting for her.

Sam:

Where were you?

Ruby:

That's not important. It worked.

Sam:

What worked?

Ruby walks over to a duffel bag, and throws onto the bed. She begins grabbing weapons.

Ruby:

The ritual. She is with your brother, and if I know Luca they are sending an army to get to her.

Sam:

What does Luca have to do with this?

Ruby:

Weapons now questions later Sam. Your brother is going to need all the help he can get, and as much as I hate the idea we need to be that help.

Sam:

Alright let's go.

Sam grabs a few guns, and straps them to him, and grabs knives, and his machete. He looks at Ruby.

Sam:

Let's go to work.

Ruby:

I love it when there's blood.

They leave the hotel room, and head to face the demons, and Dean Winchester.

**Note: Chapter 6 is coming up next! This is where it gets a little crazy. The next chapter there will be lot's of action. **


End file.
